An apparatus with an antenna may be able to receive energy, via received electromagnetic waves transmitted from a transmitter. However, an apparatus that has an additional or alternative energy storage device may operate more flexibly.
It may be desirable for an apparatus to comprise its own energy storage device so that it can operate when it is not receiving energy from another source.
It may be desirable that such energy storage devices do not occupy large volumes.